


Kiss of Death

by poisonedapple



Series: Bardic Inspiration [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), F/F, Mentions of Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedapple/pseuds/poisonedapple
Summary: daughterofsarenrae  asked:  18: "I'm alive... I can tell because of the pain" with Pike and Vex please?





	Kiss of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot I wrote this until I saw someone like it in my notification.

Pike cranes her head back, awe-struck at the vision of Vex flying overhead with her new broom.  Pike isn’t exactly sure on the exact details of how Vex had come upon the broom, but a necromancer, a candle-maker, a dragonborn, and thievery were involved.  All par for the course when it came to Vox Machina hi-jinks.

Vex’s thick braid is coming undone in the wind, curls of brown hair coming loose to stream behind her as she flew.  She is a sight to behold, as Pike stares wonderingly at Vex’s still-dark hair.  Pike unconsciously touches her own death-bleached hair, braided tightly to her scalp so Pike didn’t have to see the color she had lost.

Rouge lips breaking out into a smile, Vex turns and waves at Pike when Vex notices Pike watching.

“Hey Pike, watch this!”  And then Vex is pulling out her bow and arrow even as Pike lets her teeth bite into her bottom lip in apprehension.  One of her sharper fangs catches and she winces as she tastes blood.

“Just don’t aim anywhere in my vicinity!” Pike yells back, licking the corner of her lip but she feels the blood well up again.

Vex snorts and flips her the bird but obligingly aims her arrow in the opposite direction of Pike.  It takes Vex longer than usual to pull her bow out, broom wedged between her thighs and wobbling with her every adjustment of her posture without both hands to keep the broom steady.  Even longer still for Vex to aim, but then she lets the arrow loose and it strikes the tree trunk she’d been aiming for.

Pike whoops and cheers for her and so Vex does a few more shoots with various degrees of success.  And then, Vex pitches off her broom.  Pike isn’t sure why, though she thinks it might have something to do with Vex kicking her legs in celebration of a good shoot with no hands on her broom.

“VEX!”  Pike screams as Vex hits the ground hard, her broom not too long after.  She has no spells prepared to break Vex’s fall with and all she can do is sprint to Vex’s side, crumpled on the ground.

Pike feels horror as she runs, unsure if she should prepare her magic to cast  _Cure Wounds_  or  _Revivify._

Pike doesn’t know the details Vex got her new flying broom, because she wasn’t there, but that isn’t the only thing she only half-knows.  She doesn’t know the circumstances upon Vex’s  _death_  because Pike hadn’t been there.  She only vaguely knows what happened.  She only knows that Vax is avoiding her and Pike can’t even blame him if he blames Pike for not being there because Pike blames herself.

And now Vex might be dead again, entirely her fault still.

But before Pike can drop to her knees beside Vex opens her eyes.

“Oh shit,” says Vex.

“Vex!” Pike says, scrubbing at tears still running down her face.  “Vex, you’re -,”

Vex groans, shifts a bit and then whimpers. Pike thinks she might have broken something.  “I’m alive… I can tell because of the pain.“

Pike casts  _Heal_  and then every powerful healing spell she knows.

“Hey, Pike, stop,” Vex says as she sits up, catching Pike’s hands in her own.  “I’m all better now, thanks to you.  Save your spells, dear.”  Pike frowns, prepared to dump more spells into Vex.  And then Vex’s hand cups Pike’s chin, swiping at the blood on Pike’s lip.  “You’ve hurt yourself.”  And then Vex smiles softly.  “Now let me make you better.”  And she lays a sweet kiss upon Pike’s mouth that Pike returns, eyes fluttering shut.  Vex’s  tongue against Pike’s cut lip, Pike isn’t sure if Vex’s  _Cure Wounds_ spell comes from her mouth or hands cupping Pike’s face, but Pike feels her cut close.

She never wants to be away from Vex again and she curls her hand into Vex’s dark hair and makes a silent promise to never let the trauma of death bleach Vex’s beautiful dark hair like it had her own.


End file.
